S, el misterioso regalo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número quince de Hermione. Sus amigos y familiares, no tardan en enviarle sus obsequios. Nada parece anormal y todo es felicidad. Pero, en su mesa aparece otra cosa. Está envuelto en un papel negro y está firmado con la letra "S".
1. ¿S?

Antes que nada ¡Hola! y luego, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Elenita! ¡Felices 25! Bien, este es tu regalo atrasado (perdona, pero he estado ocupada y no he podido postearlo) Espero, que te guste. Muchos besos y saludos a ti y a todos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mis ideas. El resto, como personajes, locaciones y demases, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

M&S

_*Lo hago por ti. Bendita Elenita. _

* * *

Hermione, estaba muy feliz por su cumpleaños número quince. Con una sonrisa suave, ella bajaba desde su habitación, por las escaleras, hacia el salón de su casa. Sus padres, habían enviado muchos regalos mientras estaban de vacaciones. Por desgracia, ella estaba sola. Pronto, Ronald Weasley, vendría por ella para llevarla a la madriguera.

Suspirando, se sentó para mirar los paquetes de obsequios. Bien, a ella no le interesaba si eran, muchos o pocos. En realidad, tomaba en cuenta los gestos.

Sus padres, nunca olvidaban enviarle algo. Estaban en las islas Canarias, así que estaba enviando regalos autóctonos de la región. Ella sonrió, cuando destapó un hermoso collar de cuentas de colores. Al verlo, le recordó tanto a Luna, que se la imaginó usándolo.

Mientras abría sus paquetes, encontró otros regalos. Estaban, los de la familia Weasley por ejemplo. Un suéter, con la "H" de su nombre, estampada en grande y con un hilo dorado. Ella, colocó el suéter sobre sus piernas y continuó leyendo tarjetas y notas.

Harry Potter, por ejemplo, enviaba un libro. Un libro con una portada acolchada, de terciopelo y con bordes dorados en las páginas. Parecía muy antiguo y especial. Una obra completa sobre la historia de las civilizaciones. ¡Muy interesante y útil! Ella sonreía, mientras lo colocaba a un lado.

Miraba sus regalos. Luna había enviado uno muy particular. Una protección contra los hombres "mitad lobo- mitad vampiros". Según ella, estaban acechando constantemente. Bien, si veía uno, le mandaría una carta.

Pronto, revisó todos los regalos. Mientras guardaba y desechaba los envoltorios y cajas, observó algo particular. Había uno, envuelto en papel negro y en la tarjeta sólo había una "_S_"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y apartó ese extraño presente. ¿Qué significaba? No podía entender. Nadie que conocía, comenzaba por la letra "S" ni mucho menos, hacía regalos sospechosos.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y pensó, que sería mejor irse a dormir. Se colocó las pijamas y con un suspiro, decidió que no pensaría más en ese dichoso paquete. Sin duda, quizás era una equivocación del correo. O, quizás, alguna broma de los gemelos Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó con una sonrisa. Ese día, ella iría a verse con Ron Weasley y sus amigos. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Seguramente, vendrían por ella, muy temprano.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su lechuza. Curiosamente, tenía en sus patas una carta. Ella, la tomó y, le acarició la cabeza al animal que ululaba contento.

_"Sé que no abriste mi regalo"_

_"S"_

Hermione soltó un grito de miedo y dejó caer la carta. ¿Cómo se había enterado, de que no había abierto su obsequio? Miró el paquete con aprehensión y decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. ¡Aunque mandaran miles de cartas! ¡Tenía miedo de abrirlo y descubrir algo terrible! ¿Y si era un mortífago? ¿O querían hacerle daño?

Decidió tomar el paquete y llevárselo a la madriguera. Seguramente, Arthur Weasley, podría analizarlo o llevárselo a los aurores.

Lo empacó en su valija y tomó la carta, que le serviría como evidencia. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó por Ron Weasley.

Pronto llegaron, en el auto volador. Ella, colocó su baúl, mientras Ronald le ayudaba. Con una sonrisa suave y las mejillas sonrojadas, él, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar y luego, se subió al auto. Serían unas perfectas vacaciones.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer en la madriguera. Ginny y Harry le esperaban y ambos, le abrazaron al verla. Con una sonrisa, Molly Weasley se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Habían preparado una fiesta para ella.

Sí, todo era felicidad en la casa Weasley. En el patio, estaban estandartes con los colores de Gryffindor, un gran pastel y mucha comida. Celebrar su cumpleaños, le gustaba mucho. Aunque, sus padres no estuvieran con ella.

En la noche, luego de la cena. Hermione estaba en la cama. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía con tantas cosas que leer y revisar.

- ¡Seguro que te encantará mi libro!- graznó Ginny con emoción.

- ¡Lo leeré cuanto antes!- le respondió Hermione, colocándose las pijamas.

Se sentó en la cama, cuando Ginny se acostaba y musitaba un débil "buenas noches". Mientras dormía y Hermione leía, otra misteriosa carta llegaba hasta el alfeizar. ¿Quién le estaba escribiendo mensajes?

_"Sigues desconfiando de mí, parece_

_S"_

Hermione se alarmó, al leer semejante mensaje y se levantó. Antes de que pudiera escudriñar a la lechuza, ella partía por la ventana. ¿Quién estaba escribiéndole esos mensajes, tan extraños? ¿Acaso, tenía un admirador secreto?

Se levantó, para buscar a Harry y a Ron y enseñárselo. Mientras caminaba, sus manos le temblaban y sudaba frío.

Caminó hasta la habitación de los chicos y con un suspiro, llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Harry, fue el primero en abrir, frotándose los ojos. Ron, se levantó después.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?-preguntó Ronald.

- Estoy recibiendo unos extraños mensajes, que vinieron, con un extraño regalo que no he abierto.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harry, colocándose los anteojos- Déjame mirar.

Hermione, le entregó el mensaje y los otros pergaminos. Harry no reconocía a nadie con la letra "S" que enviara regalos de cumpleaños.

- ¿Seammus Finnigan?- preguntó Ron con un bostezo.

- ¿Por qué él, habría de mandarle regalos a Hermione?

- Quizás está enamorado- dijo, con cierta amargura. Hermione, rió ante eso.

Ambos muchachos, esperaron, mientras Hermione traía el paquete. Ron lo analizó y lo zarandeó. Lo mejor, era que lo abrieran los aurores.

- ¿Y si está maldito?

- No lo sabríamos, hasta abrirlo.

- Es peligroso- puntualizó ella con un suspiro nervioso- Sabe a donde voy y cuando. Ya es el segundo mensaje que me deja.

- Mañana, lo abrirá mi padre y veremos, qué hay que esa persona, quiere que veas- mencionó Ron.

* * *

Terminado. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	2. Melodía

Ese día, el señor Arthur Weasley, observaba el paquete que Hermione había recibido. Con una mueca de preocupación, Ginny esperaba que su padre abriera el dichoso obsequio. Lentamente, habían comenzado a despegar el curioso empapelado.

Al abrirlo, se encontraron con algo, que era menos de lo que esperaban. Era viejo, con los bordes lijados y rectangular. Tenía unas inscripciones en el centro y a su alredor, rosas con espinas. Una rosa negra y una roja estaban alrededor de la caja. Con suavidad, como si fuera un artefacto bomba, el señor Weasley comenzaba a abrirla.

Salía una preciosa y melancólica música de la misma. Hermione, miraba con cierta curiosidad, como la bailarina danzaba aquella melodía. Parecía hecha a mano por los detalles y creía, que no podía comprar en cualquier parte. Estaba hecha, con pasión por el trabajo.

- ¿Una caja de música?- se quejó Ron con tedio- ¿Todo ese misterio por esto?

- Bueno, al menos no es peligroso- meditó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione suspirando, tomó su misterioso regalo. La tarjeta estaba en blanco y sólo había una "S" en su interior. Ella, escuchó la melodía, pensando que era un mensaje en clave. Por supuesto, Arthur, negó esa posibilidad.

Ella, colocó su cajita de música junto a sus cosas y suspirando, comenzó a recoger. Tenía que partir a Hogwarts y ya, las vacaciones momentáneas se habían terminado. Sus padres, enviaban postales y Fred y George las hacían moverse. Los peces, danzaban de un lado al otro.

Al amanecer, comenzaron a caminar por el andén. Hermione, seguía pensando quién le había regalado esa cajita de música. La S, era la clave, pero ella no conocía a nadie con esa inicial. Volvió a meter la cajita de música en la mochila y se subió al tren.

Entrando a Hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione, fueron al comedor. Estaba comenzando la cena y ambas, estaban hambrientas. Ron, siempre tenía hambre y Harry, lo contemplaba mientras él, se llenaba de comida. Hermione, hizo un gesto de asco y se sentó lo más apartada que pudo del muchacho.

La cena estuvo como siempre. Severus Snape, observaba el nombramiento del profesor de defensa y deseaba, que su escritorio se incendiara. Al terminar la cena, notó que la miraba con sumo cuidado y luego, desviaba la atención hacia Dumbledore. Ella, no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió a su sala común.

Estando dentro, Minerva daba las instrucciones a los nuevo ingreso. Ella, había abierto la caja de música e intentaba dilucidar quién le había regalado semejante detalle. Mientras escuchaba la canción, Minerva dejó de hablar. Había algo, que le era peculiar en ese famoso regalo. No sabía por qué, pero una vez recordaba estar parada, escuchando la misma canción.

_Minerva, caminaba hacia su despacho, luego de haber regañado a unos inquietos estudiantes de Slytherin. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba un quejido y notas de un piano. Una y otra vez, comenzaba la melodía._

Sí, sin duda la melodía era suya. Ella sonrió de forma maternal y se imaginó lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione, miraba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa; su cajita de música. No entendía, quién se la había regalado y construído. Por supuesto, esa música tenía que estar en una creación original, no en una cajita barata.

Con una sonrisa, Minerva salió de aquella torre. Sí, esa música melancólica y suave, la podía recordar con facilidad. Era una combinación de amor y tristeza. Ahora, lo que sintió al componerla, sí no lo sabía. Con un suspiro suave, bajó las escaleras mientras, meditaba acerca del suceso.

- Así, no debe sonar- decía alguien y volvía a comenzar. Ella, se detuvo para mirar y jamás creyó verlo componer una canción. Suspirando, él, lo volvía a intentar y anotaba lo que había conseguido.


	3. Escucha

Hermione seguía sin entender, quién era "S" y el por qué del regalo. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de escuchar esa melodía. Sonriente, decidió aceptarlo y quedarse con ese precioso obsequio. Al menos, tenía el detalle de hacerle algo tan hermoso. Colocó la cajita de música dentro de su mochila y decidió, que se la mostraría a Hagrid. Seguro, le encantaría.

Se encontró con Harry, que también iba a visitarlo. Ambos, podían tomar el té. Ron, estaba terminando unos deberes, por imposición de Minerva. Lo verían más tarde. Llegaron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid y, llamaron. Hagrid, estaba feliz de verlos. Explicarle lo que sucedió con Ron, le hizo acervar, que Ron necesitaba mejorar sus estudios. Con una sonrisa, les servía té y galletas más duras, que un ladrillo.

- Entonces, un misterioso señor "S" o chico, te la regaló. Esperemos que no sea, mandato de Quién Tu Sabes- dijo, con un susurro y Faang soltó un bostezo enorme.

- La melodía es muy bonita. Espero, que no se trate de eso- dijo, sacándola y colocándola sobre la mesa de Hagrid.

Severus caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Dumbledore quería preguntarle algo, así que lo mandaba a él para hacer su trabajo sucio. ¡Cómo odiaba que le sucediera eso! Mientras llegaba, escuchó voces, así que se detuvo cerca de la ventana, para mirar. Estaban allí, Granger y Potter.

- Me parece una hermosa canción- dijo el semi gigante, sentándose en una silla y contemplando la cajita de música.- ¿Cómo crees, que sea el señor "S"?

- No sé- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio- pero seguro es todo un artista y conocedor, de muchas cosas en el mundo. Una persona sensible, muy agradable.

- Seguramente, está obsesionado contigo- dijo Harry, levantándose y mirando por la misma ventana. Severus, se ocultó a último minuto- seguramente también, es un peligro para ti.

- No lo sé. Si quisiera herirme, me mandaría algo más peligroso que una caja de música, hecha a mano.

- Cualquier cosa sirve, estos días- le desafió el joven. Hermione sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- No sé, a mi me gusta pensar que fue un gesto desinteresado y hermoso.

Severus esperó hasta que los jóvenes emergieran de la cabaña, para charlar con hagrid. Regresó a su despacho y quitándose el saco, se dejó caer en la cama. Suspiró y se abrazó de su almohada, imaginándose la dichosa caja de música. Esbozó una sonrisa suave y recordó, que ella la cargaba consigo. Eso, le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Todo ello, le provocaba componer más y más. Todas, se las daría muy pronto.

Hermione por su parte, estaba ensimismada y protegía de todas las chicas, su caja de música. Con un suspiro, la guardaba bajo llave en su baúl. Nadie la tocaría, ni la arruinaría. Sonriente, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y observó a Ron.

- No vayas a enamorarte de la caja. ¿Luego qué harás cuando le caigan termitas?

- Muy gracioso- dijo ella, golpeándolo con un cojin. Harry sonrió.

- Bueno, vamos a mirar el encuentro de Quidditch.


	4. Susurros

Hermione, no asistiría a clases ese día. Estaba terriblemente enferma y estaba también, en la enfermería. Sus amigos, le miraban con cierta preocupación. Ella, tenía fiebre y malestar general. Sus amigos, no dejaban de pasar a verla. Ya Severus, notaba la ausencia de su pequeña alumna. Ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó a Ron por su paradero.

Estaba en la enfermería, como mencionó el joven. Caminó lentamente y la observó. Trataba de respirar y Poppy le miraba con preocupación. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía que la fiebre quería aumentar más aún.

Esperó a que la enfermera se fuera, para caminar hacia la cama. Colocó su mano sobre su frente y supo, que estaba hirviendo. Miró hacia la enfermera que estaba al final y se preguntó; si iba a hacer algo útil.

Regresó tiempo después y colocó la medicina que había preparado en la mesa de noche. Le había puesto un dulce sabor a fresa, para que le gustase. No solía importale cómo preparaba las pociones para la enfermería, pero para Hermione era una cuestión diferente.

La enfermera se la dio a beber. ya sabía él, que el haber suplantado la vieja medicina por la nueva, funcionaba mucho mejor. Lo sabía, ya que él las preparaba. Hermione, regresó a la cama y muy pronto, se le vio mejor.

Regresó a su despacho. Tenía deseos de componer algo nuevo, algo alegre que animara a su musa. Suspirando, regresó a su piano y comenzó a componer. A las tres en punto, ya tenía algo nuevo. ¿Pero, cómo lo reproducía para ella? No iba a construír otra caja de música. Le tomaría días, el conseguirlo.

Pensó algo y rápidamente, fue en busca de Ginny Weasley. Con una orden, le indicaba que buscara la cajita de música de Hermione. Ginny, aceptó en silencio. No tenía la llave, pero sabía donde su amiga; guardaba la mayoría de sus cosas.

Buscó en su grueso libro de astronomía y las encontró. Jadeando, le entregó la caja de música al profesor. Quiso hacerle preguntas, pero él, negó con la cabeza de manera desafiante. Le indicó que iban a verificar si era dañina o no. Ginny quiso decirle que era inofensiva, pero él le trancaba la puerta en la cara.

Colocó la cajita de música y mágicamente, la abrió. Separaría la flor que danzaba y colocaría una nueva melodía. Terminó en poco tiempo. Sonaba precísamente como lo deseaba.

Caminaba hacia la enfermería, para colocarle una nueva música que le animara. Sonaba como un Charleston o un Mambo. Todo, con el fin de animarla.

La colocó en la mesita de noche y la abrió lentamente. Hermione estaba dormida, para cuando la canción sonaba. La miraba con mucha sosegación, mientras escuchaba lo que había creado. Susurros a los suaves oídos de su musa.


	5. Sonrisas

Hermione, se sintió mucho mejor en poco tiempo. Se levantó con sorpresa, al mirar su caja de música que hasta sonaba muy diferente. Con un suspiro, brincaba de la cama y corría a mostrársela a Ginny. La joven, no podía entender cómo sucedía eso.

- Te juro que apenas abrí los ojos, sonaba diferente.

- Sí, pero Snape dijo que...

- ¿Snape qué, Ginny?- preguntó ella con una mirada llena de curiosidad. Ginny le miró sin entender y suspiró para explicárselo.

- El profesor Snape, me pidió que le llevara la cajita de música. Me dijo, que verificaría si era dañina o no. Luego, me cerró la puerta en la cara sin darme explicación previa.

- ¿Y entonces, cómo llegó a la enfermería?

- No lo sé. Quizá él la colocó allí y... ¡Un momento! Chilló Ginny con mucha fuerza- ¿No será que ese misterioso señor "S", es en realidad, el profesor Snape?

- No seas ridícula- espetó Hermione con cierta incomodidad- ¿Por qué el profesor Snape, querría regalarme algo de cumpleaños?

- ¿Por que le encantas?- meditó Ginny y Hermione sonrió suavemente.

Severus Snape, cruzaba el pasillo y escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo en ese lugar. Se apegó a una columna y escuchó lo que Hermione estaba comentando. Parecía que su regalo, le había salido al revés.

- ¿Encantarle yo, a Snape? Eso es como decir, que a Ronald le encanto...

- Tú eso, no lo sabes.

- ¡Ginny!

- Digo, lo de mi hermano- dijo y Hermione, le miró de mala gana. Con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a Hermione. Severus, la seguía muy de cerca. Si ella descubría que él le había enviado el regalo, todo tendría fin y no sería feliz.

- De todas formas, el profesor Snape, tenía la cajita de música y ella comenzó a sonar diferente.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que...

- ¿Entonces, qué quiere decir?

- Señorita Weasley, señorita Granger- dijo él, de pronto. Ambas jóvenes se volvieron a mirarlo. Severus, posó su vista en Hermione, un segundo más de lo usual- ¿Qué están haciendo por los pasillos a estas horas?

- Pero si son las doce del mediodía- se quejó Ginny y Snape, alzó una ceja- Nada, solo recogía a Hermione de la enfermería.

- Señorita Granger, revisé su caja de música. Aquella que tanto rondaba por las bocas de todos- dijo y Hermione, asintió en silencio- me pareció que estaba en perfecto orden...

- ¿Por qué suena distinto?- preguntó ella y Snape, se fingió confundido.

- ¿Lo hace?- dijo sin prestar mucha atención- Ha de ser, que esa era su melodía real. Cuando la revisé, no emitió ni un solo ruído. Pudo ser un hechizo...

- ¿Un hechizo musical? No he leído de ellos.

- ¿No lee mucho?- dijo con ironía y Hermione, se sonrojó. Negó lentamente y continuó su camino. Snape la miró irse y suspiró, ligeramente aliviado. Sonrio y regresó a su despacho con mucha calma. Hermione, miraba su cajita de música sin entender. De todas formas, su nueva canción también le gustaba y a las niñas, también.

- Ese tipo o niño, debe amarte mucho, como para intentar regalarte algo como eso- se quejó Ron y Ginny le miró.

- ¿Celoso?

- ¿Yo?


	6. Misterioso

Hermione sonreía, mientras las chicas intentaban descifrar quién era el misterioso señor "S". Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Ginny insistía que el profesor Snape había tenido que intervenir en el asunto.

- Sonaba distinto, en cuanto me la devolvió. Tuvo que haberle cambiado algo o quizá la hechizó él mismo.

- Eso es tonto- dijo Parvati- el profesor Snape está muy viejo, como para pensar en niñas como Hermione.

Ginny dudó, pero tuvo que darle la razón a ella. Con un suspiro lento, Hermione continuó mirando la cajita de música.

¿Qué misterio encerraba?

Severus estaba sentado en su cama, mirando un viejo papel que había guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué no había terminado de componer la canción, pero recordaba que una vez, quiso dársela a Lily.

Nunca funcionó, así que dejó de componerla y la guardó entre sus cosas. No quiso volver a verla, pero ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Le daría una nueva tonalidad, un nuevo sentimiento y entonces, sería la canción "Hermione". O algo parecido. Se rascó la sien, pensando en qué iba a escribir. La canción en su piano, parecía no tener ritmo.

No sabía por qué en aquellos días, le gustaba. Suspiró y notó que tenía que comenzar de nuevo. Con un suave toque de las teclas, se dedicó a practicar una nueva melodía. Algo que sonara mejor que esa vieja tonada.

Algo menos triste.

Hermione inspiraba, mirando sus deberes de pociones. ¿Se suponía que la flor que Snape había mandado, era igual a la otra por el color...O todo lo contrario? Estaba confundida y decidió que lo mejor era preguntárselo.

Caminó hacia las mazmorras y mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó una melodía suave. Estando allí, se topó con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- dijo, desdeñoso y ella inspiró en silencio.

- Vengo a preguntar algo, al profesor Snape y... ¿De dónde sale esa música?

- El profesor Snape suele tocar el piano, de vez en cuando- le dijo Draco, con desdén- Últimamente lo hace muy amenudo y si no quieres que se enfade, será mejor que no lo interrumpas. O bueno, seguro lo harás.

- ¿El profesor Snape, toca el piano?

- Sí. ¿Es que tú no te das cuenta de nada, Granger?

- De eso no.

- Lo que sea. Apártate de mi vista- le dijo y Hermione se apartó de la escalera, de mala gana. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la melodía se hacía mucho más fuerte y armonios. Se escuchaba muy bien.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó un sonido a destiempo. Claro, ella lo había interrumpido. Se imaginó que le reclamaría por su osadía.

Pero no, solo abrió la puerta y la observó. Con una inspiración, se apartó y ella entró en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo, Snape componía música? ¿Y desde cuando no se enfadaba por sus llamados a la puerta y sus constantes preguntas? Eso era misterioso.

- ¿Qué necesita, Granger?

- Verá, tengo una duda con mi tarea.

Severus asintió y ella le mostró las anotaciones que había hecho. Mientras hablaba, Severus solo miraba sus labios. ¿Por qué la canción no encajaba? No salía como aspiraba. Algo faltaba. Ella continuó hablando, mientras él miraba sus labios.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- dijo y él, se sobresaltó- ¿Me está escuchando?

- Sí, dijo él. Solo diga que las plantas son familias. Pero una es producida sintéticamente y la otra es natural. Tienen los mismos efectos, pero obviamente la natural, funciona mejor.

Hermione asintió, mirando a su alrededor. Componía música. ¿Dónde estaban las partituras y lo demás? Con una sonrisa, agradeció y Severus, continuó mirándola.

- Granger. ¿Podría decir mi nombre?

- ¿Disculpe?- dijo ella, parpadeando.

- Sí, solo dígalo.

- Bueno. Usted se llama, Severus Snape.

Miró sus labios y tuvo una idea. Tuvo en mente una canción y entonces, inspiró. Hermione lo observó, suspirando y sonrió con suavidad.

- De nada- le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta- gracias, profesor Snape.

Aunque se comportara extraño. Misterioso.


End file.
